Zilla Jr
Godzilla98.jpg , Defender of Earth Powers/Skills Fiery atomic breath, superhuman strength, amphibious nature, durability, super speed Goals To save the world from VILLAINS Family Zilla (Father) Friends/Allies Bridgetter,Speckles Cleopatra Emma T.D. Gang. Enemies The Villains Team Atomic Breath Zilla Jr.'s signature weapon is his atomic breath, which appeared as a blast of greenish flames which spurt from his gaping jaws. Before the blast is fired, his dorsal spikes light up in a similar greenish hue that travels up the backbone from the smaller spikes near the base of the tail to the largest ones above his shoulders and finally passing into his eyes when the beam is ejected. This is an aspect of Junior that his father seemed to lack (though he might have supposedly been able to breath fire, but many believe that those scenes were just examples of his roar being powerful enough to set trash and vehicles in the streets ablaze). Junior often uses this ability to finish off opponents, and it usually does heavy damage to other Kaiju of the series. It has incredible range and heat, capable of melting steel and turning sand into glass. Defenses One of the major abilities that sets Zilla Jr. apart from his father is his ability to take fairly high levels of damage. Whereas his father was killed by a series of missile strike, Junior is shown taking large amounts of heavy artillery, especially by the military, with no ill effects, much like the original Godzilla. In relation to his durability is his enhanced regeneration, allowing him to recover from injuries much more quickly than a normal animal. In several occasions, he is seen battling severe foes, some with venom, and he is able to take several hits before he finally falls. His recovery time is much faster than you would expect for the damage taken. For instance, in the episode "Where Is Thy Sting," his regeneration allowed him to fully heal from near-fatal internal damage, the result of potent acid being injected into his body, in the span of a few seconds. Physical Abilities Zilla Jr. has shown on a number of occasion to have a large number of physical abilities. He often overpowers other mutations with sheer brute strength. His claws are extremely sharp, capable of shredding steel even at a young age. His tail is very muscular and can be used as an incredibly powerful weapon, able to crush foes into the ground and strike them with a blow like that of a baseball bat. However, he is also incredibly fast and nimble, moving quickly from one location to another. He is also an excellent burrower. Even moments after hatching, Junior showed this ability with his escape as he quickly burrow through many yards of concrete to escape the ruins of Madison Square Garden. Once fully grown, he could tunnel incredibly large distances in extremely short periods of time, sometimes appearing on the battlefield from under the ground without any previous signs of his arrival. Amphibiousness Zilla Jr. spends most of his time in the ocean, where his den is located. Descending from marine iguanas, he is a natural swimmer. He even shows the ability breath under water for incredibly long durations of time, once resting unconscious for weeks submerged while tending to a sickness. Tatopoulos noticed this through his observation cams which he had placed around the den, seeing the physical moment of the Kaiju's chest as he was breathing and noting it thoroughly. Junior is an excellent swimmer, capable of traveling across the globe in minimal time. Intelligence Zilla Jr. is shown to be very intelligent, especially for a mutation. He has shown planning and tactics in battle and the ability to make moral decisions. He is also shown to have a large brain for his body size, a trait very unique among reptiles in general. As the series progressed, Tatopoulos noted Junior seemed to learn, obtaining further intelligence from experience in battle. Weakness Zilla Jr. is generally considered to be the most powerful mutation in the series, but he is far from undefeated. He has several exploitable weaknesses. Poison has been shown to have a severe effect on Junior and, if used in large does, can weaken him enough for an opponent to get in close and deliver heavy blows. He is also vulnerable to dehydration, having once almost been killed when fighting the monster Medusa, who drained his body of liquids. He relies greatly on his senses, especially sight, and if this sense is taken away, he is left vulnerable and weak to attacks by foes who could normally not overcome him. His skin, though more durable than his father's, is still fairly soft and can be penetrated by large, sharp claws or fangs. Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Good-hearted characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Adults Category:Friends Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Protagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Lizards